Gotta Answer My Question
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: sequel to Couples Are Everywhere.... Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru, what trouble will they get into next? R&R, MxN, HxR


**Author's Note: Hello, here's the sequel to Couples Are Everywhere… I might keep on with this story with RukaxHotaru and MikanxNatsume…Heh, if you want, I might pair up some other people and write about them…Who knows? ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Normal P.O.V

"Stop it Hotaru!" a certain brunette complained as her friend dragged her out of her special star room.

"Shut up, baka, we're going to meet Natsume and Ruka in Natsume's room, got that?" Hotaru said icily as Mikan kept quiet.

'Hmph, that Hotaru,' Mikan thought to herself as she walked behind her best friend.

"We're here," Hotaru announced as she barged into Natsume's special star room.

"Tch, why are all of you here again?" Natsume asked coldly.

Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped as Hotaru glared at Natsume, "We're here because you lost the bet."

Natsume met the violet eyed girl with his own crimson colored eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Break up the tension," Mikan said a few minutes into the stare down between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Tch, whatever," the two said at the exact same time. They noticed that and started the stare down ALL over again.

Mikan and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Anyways, people… The first game is Truth and Dare," Hotaru grinned wickedly.

"Yay! Truth and dare!" Mikan cheered happily as Ruka and Natsume looked at her weirdly.

"Don't you mean Truth OR dare?" Ruka asked his girlfriend.

"Nope, it's truth and dare," Hotaru said.

"O-okay then," Ruka said to his girlfriend.

"Who's going first?" Hotaru smirked to the small circle and raised her eyebrow.

"Tch, I will," Natsume rolled his eyes as he reached in the hat and picked a name.

He looked at Ruka and grinned evilly.

"Ruka truth or dare first?" Natsume smirked at his best friend.

Even though they were best friends, he wouldn't go soft on him…

Ruka blushed as he stammered, "Dare."

Oh, he would've have said truth…

"Ruka I dare you…to let Hotaru blackmail you for a week," Natsume grinned as Ruka paled, "As for truth, why do you like Hotaru?"

Ruka blushed so hard, Mikan had to suppress a laugh as Ruka said, "Well, umm, I love everything about her."

Natsume nodded, but he smirked inside his head, _'That's a cope out.'_

Hotaru blushed as Ruka crawled a few paces and pulled a name out.

"Mikan… Truth or dare first?" he asked his brunette friend.

"Hmm, dare?" Mikan said, but made it sound like a question.

Ruka thought for a while since he was caught between making her sing or make her flirt with Natsume and have Hotaru tape the whole thing.

Ruka picked the first one since he wasn't used to being evil, "Mikan I dare you to sing a song that describes you and Natsume."

Mikan's cheeks tinted as started to sing, "_I looked away… Then I looked back at you… You tried to say, things that you can't undo…"_

_"If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day, that I pray that…" she paused as she went on, "We make it through… Making it through the fall, making it through it all._

_"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about and I don't conversations. I just want to cry in front of you…And I don't want to talk about it cause I'm in love with you…_

_"You're the only one, that I'd be with till the end…When I come undone, **you bring me back again. Back under the stars, and back into your arms…"**_

_"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you… I don't want to talk about and I don't a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you… And I don't want to talk about cause I'm still in love with you…_

_**"Wanna know who you are. Wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means! I wanna know how you feel! Wanna know what is real! I wanna know everything! EVERYTHING!" (sorry, this is my favorite part).**_

_"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you… I don't want to talk about it and I don't want conversations! I just want to cry in front of you! AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT! AND I DON'T WANT FALL TO PIECES! I just want to sit and stare at you! YEAH! _

_"And I don't want to talk about it! AND I DON'T WANT TO FALL TO PIECES! I just want to cry in front of you! And I don't want to talk about it cause I'm in love with you…_

_"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. Cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you…"_ Mikan finished her song. Apparently, Ruka and Natsume were stunned since it was the first time that she sung in front of them. Hotaru heard her sing plenty of times before.

They were amazed a her song and when she caught them staring, she asked irritated, "Does my voice really sound that bad?!"

Ruka stammered, "N-no! Y-your voice sounds so amazing!"

"Hn," Natsume looked away. He blushed at the song that his girlfriend sung that supposedly supposed to show their relationship.

"Nice choice, Mikan, I'd say that, that song completely describes you and that flame caster, before and after you two became a couple…" Hotaru announced as she sipped some of her tea. (whoa! How'd she get that tea?!).

Ruka nodded as he asked, "For truth, what do you hate about Natsume?"

Natsume glanced at his girlfriend with sudden interest as he thought, 'Yeah…What exactly does she hate about me?'

Mikan, being that blunt person shrugged as she said, "The only I hate is when Natsume goes on missions without telling me."

Natsume looked at her and thought, 'next time, I won't leave till I tell you, my dear.'

"Anyways," Mikan said as she leaned forward and picked a name.

"So, Hotaru, truth or dare?" she asked. Even if this girl was dense, she knew a good dare she'd pick…

"Isn't it obvious? I pick dare," the cold-hearted friend said.

Mikan got this evil look, "Hotaru, I dare you to… Act really girly and dress like preppy for two days."

Hotaru who was in mid-sip, spit out her tea at Natsume's face as she hissed, "WHAT?!"

Mikan knew that Hotaru wouldn't stay mad at her for long as she repeated, "Act really girly and dress like a preppy for two days straight."

Hotaru glared as she said in a high pitched voice, "Like oh my god! This is like, so freaking stupid! I'm like going to kill you after this is over!"

Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped as Natsume didn't pay attention to the quarrelling friends.

"For truth, tell us… What's your favorite food?" Mikan asked, not wanting to make her best friend angrier than she already was…

"Like I love clam like so much!" Hotaru rolled her eyes as she picked a name and of course it was Natsume.

'Heh, he'll pay for what his girlfriend did to me,' Hotaru thought as she made money symbols in eyes.

"Truth or dare, Natsume?" Hotaru said in her most bubbly voice that she could mustered.

"Dare," he rolled his eyes.

'Yes!' Hotaru thought to herself as she said, "I dare you to like sing Girlfriend and I like get to record you."

Natsume's eyes widen as Hotaru gave him a challenging look as he mumbled, "Fine…"

Hotaru grabbed her camcorder as Natsume sung in a great voice, despite the song, _"Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like you're girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!_

_"Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I wanna be your girlfriend!_

_"Your so fine, I want you mine! You're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive! Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"_

_"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I the mother bleep princess! I can tell that you like me too, and you know I'm right…_

_"She's like so whatever, you can do, SO much better… I think we should get together now! AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!"_ he was blushing big time as his girlfriend was thinking, 'Aw, he's sounds so cute, but this song makes him look a bit gay…'

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend!"_

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. Even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about all the time, again and again. SO come over here and tell me what I wanna hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend, DISAPPEAR! I don't want to hear you say her name, ever again and again._

_"Cause she's like… SO WHATEVER! You can do, so much better! I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about,"_ Natsume was still red, but his long raven locks blocked everyone from seeing it.

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend!_

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend!" _Natsume paused a little to find his Mikan suppressing a giggle.

_"Oh! In a second, you'd be wrapped around my finger! Cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sinking? SHE'S SO STUPID WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!_

_"Oh! In a second, you'd be wrapped around my finger! Cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sinking? SHE'S SO STUPID WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!_

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend!_

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend!" _

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend!_

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend!" _

_"HEY! HEY!_" he finished as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Aw, you sounded great!" Mikan hugged his arm.

He blushed again as Hotaru grinned evilly as she announced, "I'm going to get LOTS for this!"

Everyone except for Natsume sweat dropped as he made the temperature rise.

"Natsume," Mikan chided as she nullified the rising temperature. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Natsume, tell us one thing that you hate about my best friend, who's a baka, over there," Hotaru threw a glance at her friend.

"She's too cheerful," he said off-handedly. Hotaru smirked as Natsume thought, 'holy crap, I shouldn't have said that.'

"Well, EXXCUSE me!" Mikan stormed to his bathroom.

He sighed as he got up and followed her.

"Mikan wait!"

"Why?!" she sneered, her eyes were puffy and tears went down her cheeks.

"I love you even with your annoying cheerfulness."

"Sure you do," the brunette sneered again.

"Want to bet?"

"Whatever."

Natsume crashed his lips against lips. Mikan felt all the frustration pass from him to her.

He let go and smirked, "Does that help?"

She just blushed as Natsume took her hand and led her back into the circle where there was another make-out session.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: It's even cheesier right? Oh well, I hope you like the songs, I know that the song that Mikan sung was sort of a break-up song, but it sort of did sound like their weird relationship, right? The songs were Fall To Pieces and Girlfriend by the one and only Avril Lavigne!**

**Here's the cast for you.**

**Natsume: I HATE YOU!**

**Why?**

**Natsume: Because you made me look stupid.**

**Hotaru and me: That's because you are, baka!**

**Ruka and Mikan: chuckles nervously.**

**Hotaru: I'm going to get you, writer!!**

**Why?**

**Hotaru: YOU FORCED ME TO BE GIRLY!**

**At least I didn't write much about it…**

**Ruka: She has a point, Hotaru**

**Hotaru: glares at Ruka.**

**Ruka: Or maybe not**

**Jeez, you got a female Hitler as a girlfriend!**

**Hotaru: fires baka gun at author**

**Author: dodged **

**Mikan: Please review!**

**Natsume: Now I'd review…**

**Hotaru and me: That's because Mikan asked!**

**Natsume: Shut up!**

**Ruka: They got a point, Natsume.**

**Natsume: heats up the place.**

**Mikan and Ruka and me: Review please!!**


End file.
